


Do It For Your Country

by hobiwanisfine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Babe - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Dom Anakin, F/M, Hand Jobs, Honey, Multi, Sorry if this is bad, Sub Obi-Wan, Vaginal Sex, anakin and rex heavy, baby girl - Freeform, darling - Freeform, dom rex, i kinda forgot how to write, ignored foreplay, lack of kissing, sub Cody, this is a foursome don't talk to me, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiwanisfine/pseuds/hobiwanisfine
Summary: Your tryst with the captain of the 501st has its benefits, 3 of them readily available for your pleasure.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, CT-2224 | Cody/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Do It For Your Country

Rex leaves a sloppy open mouth kiss on your shoulder as both your chests rise and fall quickly. You shift comfortably in his arms as you throw your head onto the pillow. There’s very little noise in his bedroom, beside your shared panting and the quiet murmur of Anakin and Obi-Wan a few feet away in the cockpit. Your body relaxes blissfully as the cold air of the metal walls cools your skin.

After sufficiently cooling off, you stand up and blindly reach for your clothes somewhere on the floor. Rex is snoring at this point and your hands are sliding back and forth across the floor in search of at least your bra and panties. You give up searching in the dark and stand up to flick on the light. You accidentally press the wrong button and the door to the room hisses open. 

In your shock you miss the fact that the door made a noise and as you fumble to find your clothes the three men standing nearby come over to make sure everything is ok. Anakin is the first one in the doorway, thankfully you’re on the other side of the bed now and he can’t see you, but he can see Rex, and he bursts out laughing. This catches your attention and rattles Rex out of his sleep. Obi-Wan and Cody soon join Anakin making Rex begin laughing as well. You quietly hear Obi-Wan sigh and you hear Anakin’s laughter suddenly die out.

Unsure of what made the jedi stop laughing so suddenly, you quickly stand up and look where his gaze has been frozen to. Sitting on the floor, right in front of Obi-Wan’s feet, are your lacy red panties. You quickly gasp, which pulls all attention to you. The eyes of all four men land on you and you quickly realize that you’re still naked. Your cheeks go bright red and you snatch the covers off of Rex’s bed to cover yourself.

Obi-Wan and Cody quickly turn around and excuse themselves and rush down the hall in opposite directions however, Anakin takes a little longer to turn around. Before he does, he shoots you a wink and sends Rex a slight smirk and then he’s headed back to pilot the ship. 

Rex stands and closes the door and lets out a light laugh.

“If you wanted them to see you that bad, you should’ve just told me. They all like you enough that they wouldn’t hesitate to see you in that state willingly.” Rex said, his eyes fixated on your red cheeks.

You sink to the floor and land on your back, your limbs spread wildly around you as you think about what had just happened. How strange it was, how embarrassing, and… how much you oddly liked it. You were surprised at how fine you were with all four men staring at your body. Looking at you as if you were nothing more than something for them to stick their cocks in. You had to admit, they were all insanely attractive. Obi-Wan had his ruggish yet put together charm. Cody seemed to be all work and no play, and since he was a clone you knew exactly what he looked like under his uniform. Rex, was Rex, and Anakin had the put together boyish looks.

They were all something of a fantasy for you, and it quickly seemed as though it could become a reality. As you lay silently on the floor, Rex is already smirking as he stealthily grabs his commlink and contacts the other three men on the ship.

“Are you serious about that?” You ask hesitantly.

Rex hums in response.

“What if I told you that I think I’d like that?”

Rex asks you to elaborate on what you want. He places the commlink on the bedside table and relaxes on the bed again. You get off the floor and lay down in the bed next to him. You throw your arms around his torso and press your face to his chest. His hand snakes into your hair and massages your scalp as you try to think of what words you’re trying to use. 

“I want them. All three of them and you. Obi-Wan, Cody, Anakin, and you at the same time. Would that be ok to want?” 

You look up at him from your spot against his chest and his eyes lock onto yours. He lets out another content hum and suddenly the door to the room hisses open again. Anakin walks into the room with Obi-Wan and Cody following behind him. Your eyes light up with delight and shock and you quickly sit up to look at the men in front of you. Anakin has a smirk plastered across his face and his eyes are moving all across your body. Obi-Wan and Cody seem to have their tails between their legs, bulges prominent through Obi-Wan’s trousers and Cody’s blacks, but eyes locked on the ground.

Rex lets out a soft laugh as you take in the situation before you. You turn your attention to Anakin who is already moving toward you, stripping off his outer layers and dropping them to the floor. Rex sits up with you and moves you into his lap as Anakin makes his way onto the bed. Rex attaches his lips to your neck and begins kissing you as your eyes lock with Anakin’s. 

Anakin reaches the bed and sits himself in front of you on his knees. He leans forward and his lips ghost right next to your ear. He settles his human hand on your thigh to steady himself as his gloved hand harshly pinches at your chin. Your mouth falls open and a quiet moan falls from your lips.

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me baby girl?” He questions you quietly and pulls himself in front of your face so you’re eye to eye.

You vigorously nod and whimper as his fingers dig into your chin.

“Use your words babe, Anakin won’t let you off like that.” Rex sounds off from behind you, his lips momentarily leave your neck and he waves over the other two men.

Obi-Wan and Cody make their way to either side of the scene in front of them but, you don’t notice because you’re enamored by the look the man in front of you is throwing at you.

“Yes. Y-Yes I’ll be good I promise please, just fuck me oh my god please.” Your words string together as a smirk makes its way across Anakin’s lips.

“You heard her boys. Let’s get this going. Obi-Wan, Cody, either side. Decide amongst yourselves who gets her mouth and who gets her hands. Rex and I are going south.”

Obi-Wan and Cody look at each other with wide eyes before they turn their attention to you. You smile shyly up at them and their eyes darken. Rex shifts behind you and you can feel his hard cock against your ass as he lifts your hips up for Anakin who has shifted off the bed and removed his trousers and underwear. Cody begins removing his blacks and Obi-Wan takes his robes off. 

As soon and Obi-Wan has his trousers off, he’s got himself positioned in front of your mouth. Cody has your hand in his and is guiding you to his cock. Obi-Wan looks to Rex and you feel him nod behind you. A small smile makes its way across Obi-Wan’s face as he looks to Cody.

“You’re in for a really good time darling. You won’t want anything else once we’re done here.” Obi-Wan says to you. Cody nods in assurance next to him.

“Yeah honey, this is gonna be the best night of your life.” He smiles as he places your hand on the base of his cock. Obi-Wan pushes into your mouth as you feel Anakin’s fingers against your core. 

He gathers up the slick and travels backward as he spreads it across your asshole. The head of Rex’s cock is pressed against it once Anakin takes his fingers away and Rex begins to press his cock into your ass. You feel Anakin shift as you feel his cock line up with your entrance.

Your eyes shut in bliss as Anakin pushes into you and you let out a guttural moan around Obi-Wan’s cock. In turn Obi-Wan lets out a low moan and begins to pick up his pace, throat fucking your head back into Rex’s chest. You can already tell that Obi-Wan and Cody are much closer to orgasm than Rex and Anakin. They had been jerking off to the thought of you before Rex had called them so they were already on edge. 

Your hand is smoothly running up and down Cody’s cock as he too lets out a low moan. His cock getting impossibly hard before he spills his load across your palm muttering about how he’d wanted this for so long. Obi-Wan isn’t far behind, his hips suddenly stuttering and stalling before he fills your throat and mouth with his cum. Both men pull away from you and Obi-Wan swipes a bit of his cum from your lip before the two men redress and leave the room.

You’re confused but you don’t have too much time to think about it before your attention is brought to Anakin leaning over you. His flesh arm supporting his weight above your head as he sets a steady pace. The feeling of Anakin thrusting into you as Rex pulls back and vice versa is sending you careening toward the edge, your walls clenching as Rex and Anakin let out moans in unison. Both begin babbling about how great you were and you respond with just as incoherent noise falling from your lips.

Anakin slams into you just as mercilessly as Rex as they continue their back and forth endeavour with you. Your back arches off the bed and your walls clench even harder as you come with a scream, your eyes squeezing shut and one hand finding the back of Rex’s shaved head and the other grabbing Anakin’s bicep with force. Rex’s hips slow down as he lets out a strangled cry, coming inside you before he stops thrusting into you. Anakin continues for a few more thrusts, building you quickly back up to orgasm, and he hits that spot and you once again see stars. You clamp down on his cock and his head falls and he fills your pussy with his cum.

He continues with a few shallow thrusts before collapsing on the bed next to you and Rex. He composes himself and gets redressed while you continue to catch your breath. You make eye contact as he opens the door and he heads out after throwing a quick thanks over his shoulder. 

You shuffle and snuggle yourself into Rex’s chest before his commlink goes off on the bedside table. 

“Can’t wait for the next time. Let’s schedule that soon.” 

Anakin’s voice fills the small bedroom and you laugh looking up at Rex.

“Roger that sir.” Rex replies with a smile as you close your eyes and drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, it's been a while. Sorry about that. I haven't had the most creativity or drive recently so I just kinda let these go for a while. I also just moved to Manhattan for college so I've been busy doing nothing but sleeping. 
> 
> Speaking of, updates and new works will most likely be either slow or non-existent since I started classes this week. I will try my best but most updates will most likely be to my ongoing stories and not really one shots like this.
> 
> This scenario has been on my mind for at least a full month and I've written it in 2 days. Just couldn't bring myself to do it earlier I guess haha. It's not my favorite writing I've done so, sorry about that.
> 
> As always I love seeing comments from you guys and kudos are appreciated but don't feel obligated.
> 
> Peace, love, captain crunch. <3


End file.
